A New Lease Of Life
by Lady Constance Keeble
Summary: Vivienne Calliso was an imaginative muggle-born witch. Sirius Black was the heir to the Black family which happens to be the oldest pure-blood family to exist. They form a tentative friendship but they are drawn closer as their years at Hogwarts draws to a close
1. Chapter 1-Vivienne's Family

** Vivienne's family**

Chapter 1

Vivienne's family was a very talented one. Atleast all her siblings were!

Her parents owned a pub in London. They stayed a little way off in a suburban area. Her brother Richard was a genius. He could handle all the accounts in the pub without breaking into a sweat! After him came Jacob. He had a beautiful voice. Mesmerizing and deep. Then came Doris. She was studious. Even more so than Richard. Her life's ambition was to become a neurologist. But apart from that she was a gifted pianist. After her came Vivienne and her twin, Barbara. They were fraternal twins and were as different as they came. Vivienne was younger to Barbara by three minutes. She took after their father, Peter, her brother and sister, Richard and Doris respectively. They had a tall and slender frame Dark hair with striking blue eyes. Barbara on the other hand had taken after their mother, Mary. Slightly more voluptuous with blond hair and with eyes as blue as the seas! This accompanied with her beautiful voice was all Barbara needed to have, at the age of nine a number of people under her thumb. Vivienne seemed plain next to her. But she didn't mind in the slightest! Barbara and Jacob were talented and she was extremely proud of them. After them came, Frederick. The little one. He was a brilliant painter with a keen eye for detail. At the age of four, he was already referred to as the Michelangelo of the Calliso family.

She belonged to a devout Christian family. The kind that went to church every Sunday and on other days of obligations. While she wasn't extremely fond of the services she still went willingly just to see her talented siblings in the choir. But she enjoyed the Christmas service, irrespective of whether her siblings were performing or not. It had a certain magic in the air and when she sang her favourite carols along with the choir she was filled with joy. It gave the whole service a very romantic twist.

All in all, Vivienne Calliso definitely had a very talented family. All the children were talented. Save for one. Vivienne herself. While she didn't mind most of the time she definitely did feel left out when family and friends, in a hurry to praise her siblings barely acknowledged her presence. When a Mrs. Gregory for the umpteenth time would tell Barbara,"oh! What a talented child she is! She must go into the opera when she is old enough!" it definitely gave Vivienne a pang in her heart. She would wonder why she wasn't talented like her siblings. But lately, she had noticed a special bond she shared with nature. She could move things without touching them or make fruits ripe faster if she wanted them to. She came to think of this as her hidden 'talent'. She confided in Barbara. But a secret was never sacred for Barbara. Don't get me wrong! Vivienne loved her twin to bits! Nothing was going to change that, but Barbara could be a teensy bit of a bleater. So it happened that one day at breakfast Barbara exclaimed all of a sudden," Vee thinks she can make things move without touching them! She tells me that it is _magic_!" The reaction of the others would have been funny if the situation was not so embarrassing for Vivienne. Richard snorted into his breakfast. Doris looked up and smiled kindly at her. Jacob laughed out loud and their mother sighed and said," get on with your breakfast, dear! You are getting awfully late for school!"

And so Vivienne stopped confiding in Barbara. It wasn't like her family was cruel or anything. Really, they were the best family one could have hoped for. But sometimes being part of a very talented family when you're not talented in any appreciable way was indeed very trying.


	2. Chapter 2- a surprise for Vivienne

A surprise for Vivienne

"Wake up!" Vivienne heard a familiar voice, Barbara's, "it's going to be my birthday in... another 20 minutes and yours will be three minutes later" she said looking at the new watch Mary had gifted her and smiled at Vivienne. Vivienne couldn't help, but feel excited herself. She smiled at her twin before sitting up eagerly. She quickly dressed and was on her bed by five to eight.

Barbara and she had shared a room since they were little. And this had led to all kinds of traditions which the twins were eager to keep. This was one of them. On their birthday, Barbara and Vivienne would sit in their room and wait till eight. That was when Barbara was born. They'd sing the chorus of happy birthday quickly and then wait for eight 'o three and sing for Vivienne. It was followed by laughter and shouting and after everything they made their way downstairs to general greetings from the rest of their family.

At eight, Barbara started to sing, "Happy Birthday to me!". Vivienne laughed and joined in. Once they were done they waited for three minutes to sing for Vivienne. Barbara looked into her watch frowning. "okay..."she said concentrating;" Now!" she said and Vivienne joyously sang for herself. But she soon realized that she was the only one singing. Barbara was just looking at a point above her twin's shoulder. Vivienne turned back. But before her eyes focused she perceived a short, sharp _hoot_. No! That wasn't right! How can there be owls on her window. But much to her astonishment when Vivienne's eyes focused, there most certainly was an owl! It looked calm and dignified. Its large eyes were fixed on Vivienne, as though rebuking her for behaving like a kid rather than a mature eleven year old and for some reason she felt conscious. Barbara soon recovered from the shock of finding the owl there. She got off her bed and slowly made her way to the window all the time muttering, "There! There! Little one!" under her breathe. When she got close enough she exclaimed," why! It has a letter!" And sure enough Vivienne found out that her twin wasn't lying. The owl stuck out one leg and there was a letter tied there. And was the letter written on, Vivienne had to rub her eyes and shake her head before looking at the owl again, _parchment_? Who wrote in parchment nowadays? Barbara carefully removed the letter from where it was fastened. But before either girl could do anything else, the owl ruffled its feather before flying away into the horizon. They watched the owl till it became a speck then Barbara read the letter in her hand before looking up to Vivienne. Her eyes were, if it was possible, wider than before. "What?"Vivienne asked her feeling more and more conscious under her queer gaze. Barbara looked like she was trying to say something but couldn't find her voice. She mutely opened and closed her mouth several times before she said in a quiet and strange voice, different from what Vivienne was used to," it's for you."...

..."you're sure an _owl_ delivered the letter? An _owl_?" Peter asked for the tenth time since Barbara had run downstairs and announced the news in the kitchen. Vivienne was quiet for most of the tiresome period. Only opening her mouth to confirm what Barbara had said. Everyone took their turn in looking at the letter. Vivienne wasn't the least bit surprised at their reaction. She had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It all felt too surreal to be true. She? A _witch_? Now, who in their right mind would have even considered that? But, she'd got to thinking of all the odd things that happened to her over the past few years. If there was anything she wanted desperately, it was there that very instant ! As she thought of these incidents, she couldn't help the slow smile creeping across her face. She was a witch. "Where's yours then?"Peter asked pulling Vivienne out of her reverie. He was addressing Barbara. Vivienne noticed that her twin had turned slightly red before looking down at her breakfast. Vivienne quickly answered for her," Her letter is on its way. Probably got lost or something." "_lost _or something. Either I'm mad or the world as a whole is mad!"Peter muttered before going back to reading the paper but Barbara shot a grateful glance at her twin before slowly pecking at her breakfast.

When the twins were back in their room they read the letter once again.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Calliso,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Once they were done reading they looked at each other in awe. Barbara looked at the letter again and exclaimed," J_uly the thirty first_? Vee, that's not a very long time, is it? You must reply to this letter as soon as possible. The owl which delivered your letter didn't stay for too long. But we will find out some way of replying to this letter, let them know that you'd like to go." "But I'm not going!" Vivienne said, sticking out her lower lip in an act of defiance," not without you Barbara! I couldn't go without you! Obviously your letter is lost or something. We'll wait for it too. Then once it arrives, we'll reply to it together." But Barbara shook her head before saying to her twin," I'd like to believe you, Vee. Really, I do! But that letter isn't coming. You know it just as much me. This journey, you'll have to take on your own. You know, I was always right about you though," she laughed at the incredulous look her twin gave her before continuing softly, "You're more talented than all of us after all!"


	3. 3-platform nine and three quarters

Vivienne stood on platform nine with her parents and her twin. It was the first of September and she couldn't have been more excited for school to start. Her brothers and sister couldn't come because they had to attend their class or work. Barbara however didn't have classes since her term began only at the end of that week. "Now run into the pillar present between platform nine and ten and you will find yourselves in platform nine and three quarters." Mary read out of a sheet of paper. They all listened and looked dubiously up at the pillar. "You sure they said _run_! Not, I don't know, open some magical gate or say ABRACADABRA!" Peter asked Mary. "Yes peter! They said RUN!" Mary snapped at their father. The revelation was taking a toll on their mother. She was getting more nervous by the minute. "Dad, there isn't anything to be worried about. You heard the woman tell us. Just run into the pillar and BAM!"Barbara threw her hands to show an explosion before continuing," you'll be in the platform."

On the evening of their birthday, the Callisos' had a very strange visitor. She was tall, thin with her tied into a severe bun. She wore a long wizards' hat and green cloak. She introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall (that's Professor McGonagall to you! She'd said catching sight of Vivienne). She was the deputy head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she explained. "oh..."peter said looking like he'd finally cracked Einstein's Theory of Relativity," you mean you're the one who wrote that blasted letter to my daughter." He asked her waving his hand triumphantly. "if you mean the letter of acceptance into Hogwarts, yes!" she replied, not very cordially," It is always sent in the name of the deputy head of the school." She went on to give the family a brief history of Hogwarts and of the four houses. She also explained about Diagon Alley and how to get there. She then showed them the wizards' money (galleons, sickles and Knuts) and also where to get Vivienne's muggle money converted to wizard money. Then 'to prove' that magic really existed she whipped out a wand and transformed the table cloth into a large, elaborately designed mirror. Peter still looked incredulous. But Mary was seemed reassured. Indeed, that much was evident from her statement," we're sure our daughter will be well taken care of. We have complete faith in the wizards. Thank you very much for stopping by and explaining everything to us. We will be delighted to send our child to your school, that is, if she wants to go" she added as an afterthought and they all looked at Vivienne expectantly. Vivienne was over the moon. Her mother had finally agreed! She smiled widely and answered, "of course I'd love to go!" "Well that's settled then!" McGonagall's manner turned abruptly from friendly (at least she was trying!) to business like.

The family visited Diagon Alley to buy Vivienne's robes and other necessities. They had a most enjoyable day. They went to the Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin's and to so many other places. Their day culminated with a visit to Ollivanders', a wand shop, recommended by Professor McGonagall as the best. After nervously trying what appeared to be almost half the wands in the shop she was chosen by by a sycamore wand with a core of dragon heartstrings.

They all set into a run. Expecting an inevitable collision with the pillar they winced. But nothing happened. Instead they found themselves in a platform, very different from the one they had just occupied. It had a single long, scarlet engine bellowing steam out of itself. The platform was covered in steam, but Vivienne could make out a board which said "**Platform 9****3/4****"**. They sighed in relief after reading the board. They happily made their way to the scarlet steam engine, drinking I all the sights. Vivienne had to admit, this was definitely better than the fairy stories she read as a girl. There were wizards everywhere. Some people were probably like her, with muggle parents, because they seemed to be eagerly taking in the sights just as much as they were. She overheard a tall wizard tell a little witch, probably in her year," You'd have to pass a test to get into any of the houses." what? Vivienne was starting to panic. Test? But she didn't know any magic. What if she wasn't selected after all? What if it was a mistake? Would she be sent back, disgraced? She couldn't even contemplate the situation. "you alright?" she jumped when her mother addressed her," you look very pale." Mary continued. "Yes, yes I'm alright." Vivienne replied. Her mother however didn't look very convinced. She squatted so that she was the same height as her daughter caught her shoulder in her hand and looked Vivienne in the eye. "You take care of yourself alright?" she said softly. Vivienne suddenly felt a lump in her throat rendering her momentarily incapable of speech. Her mother continued," even if you are going away from us that doesn't mean we are going to cease our vigilance. You are to be fair and trust everyone unless they give you a solid reason not to. But, do what you believe in. That's more important! You may face many prejudiced people, people who will hate you for being new to their world. It's inevitable. But I need you to face it all with your head held high. Don't lose your character and traits for anyone's sake. And enjoy every minute of your life in there!" she laughed nervously before hugging her daughter and planting a kiss on her forehead. "For heaven sake Mary!" their father exclaimed, "you're not going to ruin the girl's time with tears are you?" He continued softly, when he attracted the attention of the people around him. He then looked at his daughter, Peter Calliso was never a man who showed many emotions but at that moment, Vivienne could have sworn that she could see her father's eyes fill with tears. He engulfed her in a tight hug, probably hoping to convey everything he felt to his daughter. He then walked away to a quiet corner with his face turned away. The train started to whistle loudly indicating its departure. Vivienne got into the train and looked at her twin. "I'm going to miss you!" she said, her face reflecting Vivienne's feeling of disappointment at the separation. She would miss her twin immensely. Vivienne was silent for a moment, and then she said," come along Barbara, we can sneak you in! Then I'll learn a spell to trick the staff into thinking that you are a student there too! We could have so much fun together!" Barbara laughed loudly at her twin's eagerness to sneak her into Hogwarts; she shook her head and said, "No, Vivienne. We are to go our separate ways from now on. But do promise me that you'll write every month. And if you do have any trouble at all you'll know where to find me". Vivienne smiled and waved at her family, particularly at Barbara, as the train started moving. She continued to wave till the train rounded a bend and her family was lost from view.

She sighed and just leaned on the doorframe, a feeling of homesickness threatening to overcome her. Gosh! She wasn't going to cry like any three year old child was she? "Get a grip Vivienne." She muttered to herself before making her way, to find herself a compartment. She would definitely miss her talented yet eccentric family. Isn't that what anyone would expect from such a large family? But that didn't mean that she would ignore her mother's advice. She was going to make sure she had fun while it all lasted!


	4. Chapter 4- Christmas at home

**note:Sirius Black comes only in the next chapter, thought i would mention it. Meanwhile, please review! It would make my day! and if you find any mistakes feel free to point it out by review or by pm. But it would help if you could also mention the paragraph or i may not understand what you are referring to. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This applies to all of my previous chapters.**

The church was dimly lit. The service was over and the last stragglers were going home, their cries of "Merry Christmas!" echoing across the walls. Inside the church two figures could be seen. One was tall and slender with her dark hair falling to her hips and the other was slightly shorter with red hair that fell over her shoulder and shining green eyes.

Lily Evans turned to her friend and said," that was beautiful! You were right. Everything is so magical on Christmas... I must get home now, Vivienne. Thanks for the wonderful time. Wish your sister a 'merry Christmas' from me will you?""G'bye Lily! And have a wonderful Christmas, too!" Vivienne answered. Lily staggered away singing 'we three kings'. Vivienne waited till Lily's voice had faded into the night before getting up to make her way home.

Lily and Vivienne were really good friends now. Their friendship had started quiet by accident. On the Christmas of their first year Doris brought her friend, Petunia Evans to meet their parents. The moment Vivienne had heard her name, she exclaimed," why! You are Lily Evans' sister!" Petunia froze suddenly. She then slowly turned to her,"how do you know her?" she had asked in a faint voice. "From school. "Was the innocent reply given. But ever since then, every time Petunia came home she would carefully avoid her. Quiet unused to such prejudice in the muggle world(she had already been at the receiving end of sneers and jeers from some Slytherins ) Vivienne was naturally very hurt. When she questioned Doris on Petunia's odd behaviour she just shrugged and told her sister to not bother because it had nothing to do with her. When she heard it, Vivienne felt sorry for the Gryffindor in her year. True, they weren't very close, they'd never even so much as exchanged a word, but having had common classes with the Gryffindors she knew Lily to be a charming and outgoing girl. So after Christmas, Vivienne went over to the Gryffindor table and introduced herself to Lily. The two had become fast friends since then.

One day, in their fifth year, at breakfast she heard a loud voice exclaim," Evans you must come home with me for Christmas!""No bloody way, Potter! I'd rather live in a completely dilapidated house than stay at _your_ place!" Lily replied spitting the last words out, her face filled with disgust. Vivienne went over to their table to find out about the ruckus being created. It was then that she heard about how Lily's family was going off on a holiday to Switzerland and had invited Lily but she had to turn down the offer because Petunia had written a long letter begging her not to go since her boyfriend, some Dursley, would be with them and she didn't want him to 'get suspicious' about Lily being a freak. Lily also showed her the letter. Somehow, James Potter had found out about it and he had, no doubt with good intentions, invited her over to his place. But Lily hated James. The reason was a complete mystery to Vivienne. Since their friendship began, Lily would sit for long hours with Vivienne and take out all the frustration she had for Potter. Vivienne would just listen to the rant, a knowing smile plastered across her face. Feeling sorry for the red head Vivienne decided to invite her over. "Oh no! I couldn't Vivienne! I wouldn't barge in on you lot like that!" she'd replied to the invitation looking positively alarmed. However, Vivienne remained adamant and so finally Lily relented with a grateful smile.

They'd manage to have a lot of fun at Vivienne's place. Barbara and Lily had taken to each other immediately. Lily stayed in Vivienne's room. She used the bed which was occupied by Barbara before. Barbara had moved out in Vivienne's third year at Hogwarts. Doris, having gotten an offer to continue her education in New York, had let the family know that she would be staying there permanently as she'd got the perfect job in a big hospital which gave her a wonderful salary. And so her room was empty and Barbara moved in, leaving the twins' room empty for Vivienne to use when she stayed over or as a guest room...

... As Vivienne was walking home, she began to recollect the previous evening. As usual, they had gone to the pub to host their Christmas-eve special. It started off with Barbara and Jacob singing some of the most popular Christmas carols. Throughout their performance the pub was as silent as a tomb! But when they had ended there was such a loud applause. Vivienne turned to Lily to gauge her reaction. Lily looked at the other girl with tears in her eyes, clapping as hard as she could, she mouthed "beautiful!" Vivienne glowed with pride for her siblings. Later, as the real celebration started everyone was happy and content. There was a lot of drinks and food. There was to be a karaoke as usual. The Callisos coaxed Lily into singing. She'd finally relented after having one glass too many to drink. She went up on stage and began singing a song of her own invention. But then she wasn't to complete the song as she fell over suddenly overpowered by a fit of laughter. After the family calmed her down they'd sent the visitors on their way home before making their way to church. It indeed had been a wonderful night for Vivienne. But what really stood out was when Lily had turned to Vivienne during mass and softly said," you know if Potter wasn't so darned annoying, I'd probably set you up with his friend, Sirius Black. A nice chap. I think you'll will be perfect for each other!" she turned back to listen to the rest of the mass as though she hadn't just said something completely out of the blue. Lily was intoxicated. There was no other explanation for her statement. _Her_? And _Black_? Lily was definitely out of her mind. Vivienne was overcome by a fit of giggles when she thought of Black settling for a single woman for the rest of his life.

When she got home, she used the spare key to let herself in. She made her way to her room and turned on the lights. A figure sat up on Lily's bed. It was Barbara. "Lily's gone?" she asked Vivienne. She replied to her twin in the affirmative. Barbara lied back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I like that girl!" she said suddenly," and is it just me or does she actually like this Potter chap?" Vivienne replied, "no, not just you, they'll get together in no time at all, you'll see!" Barbara smiled but said nothing. Vivienne chuckled thinking of Black again. Her twin suddenly turned to her and asked, "What's so funny?""Nothing."Vivienne replied, "It's just what Lily said to me earlier this evening." And she proceeded to tell her twin about Lily's odd statement before giving her views on the subject and describing Black to her. She then chuckled again. But Barbara didn't say anything. She didn't smile either. She looked at Vivienne, a thoughtful expression on her beautiful face. She then turned back to the ceiling and closed her eyes before saying," you know there could be some truth in that."

**Once again, please review! And thank you for reading my fanfiction :)**


	5. Chapter 5-The Quidditch Match

"TEN POINTS TO RAVENCLAW THANKS TO THEIR NEW CHASER, C-A-L-L-I-S-S-O!" Ryan Philips shouted into the microphone, Vivienne was elated at the response it got from the Ravenclaw supporters. They stood up and cheered loudly. This being the last match of the quiditch season; Ravenclaw needed 200 points to win the cup. Unlike most Muggle-borns, Vivienne had taken to Quidditch like a fish took to the water. She had always been an avid fan of adventure sports and this was just another one. But, till last year she couldn't get herself an opportunity in the team. She was always either reserve chaser or seeker. The chasers the previous year were all in their seventh year and had graduated, thus she got into the team as a chaser after try-outs.

She flew around on her new stardust broomstick. Being new to the world of magic she had a very hard time picking a good broomstick. But her captain, Davies had given her a list of the good brooms of that time and listed out the pros and cons of each broom. This was of great use to Vivienne when she was ready to order one herself...

"Aaaaand potter scores! Gryffindor to Ravenclaw 10-10"Philips continued. Vivienne groaned loudly. It was a very exciting match to say the least! The chasers and beaters of both teams were in top form. However, the Ravenclaw seeker, Stebbins wasn't very experienced. He was the reserve seeker as the original choice Ralph Singers was facing detention for hexing a student. But Vivienne wasn't going to let that get in the way of them winning the cup this year. She flew marvellously and dodged all the bludgers aimed at her with panache. She managed to score another fifty points for the Ravenclaw team. She was probably the fastest flier on the field that day. Only James Potter managed to rival her. He always managed to equalise the score. Damn that Potter! she thought Finally the match had ended with the Gryffindor seeker, Hestia Jones, capturing the snitch.

"The snitch is caught by the Gryffindor seeker, Jones! Gryffindor wins by 150 points!" There was tumultuous applause from the audience. The Gryffindor supporters ran into the grounds to hoist their team into the air as was the custom! Vivienne slowly flew down and dismounted her broom. She was really disappointed. The Cup could have been theirs if it wasn't for that idiot, Singers! She thought bitterly as she made her way to the changing room. What did he have to go around hexing Mulciber for? He was only goading him and Singers had to succumb! Pah! What a fool!Her vitriol spewing was suddenly interrupted by a deep voice behind her say, "You flew brilliantly then! You must consider going into professional quidditch." She turned to see Sirius Black standing in front of her, still in his quidditch robes,his long hair whipping around in the wind. The field was quiet as the spectators gradually left the stand. "Thank you, Black! You played brilliantly yourself!" She said. He indeed did play really well. The Bludgers he aimed at her would have found their mark if it wasn't for the skills she had acquired in four years of observing and training. To think that the man who tried to unsuccessfully dislodge her head from her body was congratulating her left Vivienne feeling a little confused. Nevertheless, she continued, "Ever thought of playing professionally yourself?" Black looked thoughtful for a minute. Then he shrugged and said, "The idea does seem appealing, but no! I've got other plans after seventh year." He smiled at Vivienne and said," I am actually here as a messenger for Lily." He then pulled out a piece of parchment reading from it," She reckons that there will be a post-match party and she wishes you would attend" her eyebrows raised Vivienne opened her mouth to respond but Black cut in before her. Still looking at the parchment he said" actually she _wants_ you to attend." He looked up and smirked, "so what do you have to say to that? You coming?" "Black-" It's Sirius please." "Alright," Vivienne smiled but it slid off her face as she continued," you can't expect me to join your party, can you? Not after you defeated us and won the cup!"  
"Actually I wouldn't mind seeing you there, Calliso. Do come it will be fun!"  
"I'm sorry! But no! if it was you, would you go?"  
"Probably not! But if it was your house winning the cup I reckon there wouldn't be much of a party, would there?"  
"What makes you think Ravenclaws cannot throw a party?" Vivienne asked hotly. "Awww... Come on Vivienne! It would be great fun! Besides, James tends to get a little unbearable after winning a quidditch match. Most of Lily's embarrassing proposals are after a match!..." he let the words hang in the air before continuing,"Password is 'Codswollop' if you change your mind. "and with that he turned to make his way to the castle  
"Well, we'll see!" Vivienne muttered to herself before making her way to the dressing room.

* * *

"You couldn't resist, could you?" Vivienne turned back to see Sirius standing there with James Potter. "Well played, Calliso!" James said grinning at her. "Thanks Potter. I have the same thing to say about you!" Vivienne replied, grinning too. James inclined his head in a bow. She turned to Sirius who was grinning at her, eyebrows raised. Remembering his earlier statement she felt her cheeks flaming "I... of course I could! I was just hungry so I came over to see if there was anything to eat!"  
"So, why didn't you go to the great hall then?"  
"Missed dinner!"  
"You're a pathetic lair, Vivienne. Anyone ever told you that?"  
"Alright! I wanted to take a look! No rule against it is there?" Vivienne asked, riled. "No! Help yourself to anything you want…" he was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Lily on the scene which had a profound effect on James. "Lily!" he screamed loudly, his mouth hanging open, his eyebrows shooting up. Vivienne could have sworn that he would levitate in the air in no time. His behaviour reminded her of the cat Tom when he happened to meet a female of his species! Laughing heartily she walked away with Sirius following her. But in no time at all Lily joined them without any sign of James. She scowled at them before helping herself to some Butterbeer. She downed it all in a gulp before making her way for more, but she stopped when she saw that James had made himself comfortable there. Cursing loudly, she threw the tankard at him before running up to her dormitory. James ducked but stared after Lily his mouth hanging open in surprise and confusion. He then turned to Sirius and Vivienne who had to clutch their stomach to ease the pain after laughing so hard!


	6. Chapter 6- the Patrol

**AN: I am extremely sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I had my exams and just didn't feel like writing a new chapter right after that. This chapter is longer and I hope you enjoy it :)! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 6

Vivienne walked around the corridors of Hogwarts, the moonlight reflecting off of her prefect batch. It was a full moon night and she was sure that nobody, not even the marauders would be out of bed on a night like this. It was her turn to patrol the corridors. Her partner, Rory McFillen a Hufflepuff in her year suggested that they split up. She would check the towers while he would check the dungeons. The chances of actually finding any student out of bed was minimal, but just in case any Slytherins decided to lurk, Rory decided that it would be better if he handled the situation. Vivienne agreed. She was checking the astronomy tower after patrolling the Gryffindor tower twice. Of all the people in the school, Vivienne decided the Gryffindors could be trusted the least. Who knows what could go on in their twisted heads! On a full moon night when all the other houses were safely confined to their beds the Gryffindors would sense a possible adventure and skip off not caring in the least that they would be risking their lives in the process.

Vivienne found herself getting bored fast. She considered going down to the kitchens. Of course the danger of meeting Rory was there. But her stomach rumbled loudly and that made her mind up for her. She passed the Gryffindor tower for the third time on her way downstairs when she heard footsteps quiet close at hand. She felt her heart stop for a minute and then it was beating loudly in her chest. She was fairly certain that nobody had got out of the portrait hole or she would have noticed. Hadn't she glanced at the portrait on her way? She held her wand up ready. "Ooooooooh! Ickle Miss Prefect thinks she can defend herself with her wand!" an oily voice screeched. Vivienne let out a muffled squeak and quickly turned around. It was Peeves the Poltegrist. This was not good. How to escape? She wondered to herself. "'Ickle, Pickle, Cal-_lis_-o" Peeves chanted next to her and to her horror suddenly produced a pickle jar no doubt something he had stolen from the kitchens. Without thinking she ran for it and not a moment too soon! She heard a crash as the pickle jar hit the wall opposite passing the place where she had been standing. She could hear Peeves' loud laughter behind her and was certain that he was following her. But she dared not look back for fear of it slowing her down. She felt so tired and her heart was protesting loudly. She leant on the wall trying to catch her breath. Suddenly, she realized that Peeves' laughter had stopped ringing in her ears. It wasn't possible that the poltegrist had abandoned his game of annoying her. She looked around herself suddenly realizing that she was in a different passageway. She remembered James telling her the other day about these hidden passageways. She was yet to find one until today. Grinning to herself she followed the passageway until she found herself in a corridor she recognised. She was right next to the kitchens. Wonderful! She would get herself something to eat. So she made her way to the kitchen when she heard a pair of feet shuffling towards her. It stopped right in front of her. She held her wand tighter and pointed it in the general direction of the invisible person or creature. Suddenly she heard a low chuckle and a wolf's howl right after it. She opened her mouth to let out a scream but felt a hand clasping on her mouth. Eyes wide with terror she could feel the invisible person, for she was certain that it was a person now, push her into the nearest door. It opened and she found herself in a small classroom. The hand around her mouth loosened slightly and immediately she bit it. "Ouch!"She could hear a voice yelp. But it was too soft to make out who it belonged to. "lumos" she muttered holding he r wand to shoulder level scanning the area around her, certain that the person was still around. "Come out of wherever you are hiding or you'll be sorry that you were even born!" her voice shook as she said it, thereby effectively loosing the purpose of the words. She heard soft laughter and turned towards the noise and her eyes widened in shock. There standing in front of was Sirius Black! He bent low with a flourish of his hands and straightened grinning at Vivienne. "If you're trying to be scary I'm afraid it hasn't worked" he whispered. But Vivienne wasn't listening. She frowned as her mind raced. Then suddenly something clicked into place and she narrowed her eyes at Sirius. "It was you, wasn't it!" she muttered, angrily," I heard footsteps outside the Gryffindor Common Room. How did you do that?"  
" What are you talking about?" Sirius frowned.  
"Never mind, that must have been Peeves" Vivienne dismissed it with a wave of her hands. She drew herself to her full height and glared at him. "What do you mean by wandering around the castle at this time?" she hissed at him.  
"I- er-I er I was extremely hungry so I wanted something to eat" he spoke fast, looking sheepish. Vivienne's scowl deepened. "It was nothing, Vivienne. Really! I was just extremely hungry and-"  
"Detention tomorrow! You'll be reporting to McGonagall's office after classes."Vivienne cut his pointless babbling, coldly. Sirius' mouth opened in horror.  
"But- but-"he spluttered.  
"Are you arguing with me, Black?" Vivienne asked, her eyes turning into slits. She folded her arms around her chest." Because it sounded like that."  
"Look Vee, I'm sor-"  
"Another word and it will be a week's worth detention!" Vivienne snapped. That sobered Sirius up and he looked at her steadily, not daring to open his mouth. "How did you manage to conceal yourself? You're not that accomplished at dissillusioment charms, are you?"  
"Yes, er yes I am particularly gifted in that field." Sirius muttered, not meeting her eyes.  
"Really?" Vivienne felt suspicious. Was he hiding something from her? Shaking her head she decided, it was his secret to keep after all.  
"Sirius, go back to bed. And don't wander around the castle at this time. Understand?" she sighed, tiredly. Sirius began to protest but was quickly quelled when Vivienne held her wand up pointing at his face. "Did. You. Understand?" without taking his eyes of the wand he nodded once. "Good! Off you go then." She watched him walk into the concealed passageway. Smiling to herself she followed him to get to the Ravenclaw Tower. Her hour was up and she wasn't very hungry anymore.

* * *

"Miss Calliso!" Vivienne turned. It was McGonagall. She made her way to where her teacher was standing. "You called, Professor?" she asked, politely once she was within earshot. "Yes, Miss Calliso. I wanted a word with you. Please follow me to my office." McGonagall beckoned. Vivienne followed. They got into her Professor's office which was a well organised and a very neat room. "Sit" Vivienne did as she was told. McGonagall sat facing her. Without further ado she got to the point. "You see, Miss Calliso. A relative of mine passed away quiet recently."  
"I'm sorry professor" Vivienne said quickly.  
"Thank you. Well, I'll be off to attend her funeral I won't be in the castle for a day or two. I want you to take care of some of my detentions for me. Just make sure these people are given some work."  
"Yes Professor" Vivienne muttered," will that be all?"  
"Actually Mister Black had come a little earlier. He said that you had given him detention last night."  
Vivienne looked up in surprise. "He turned up?" not quiet believing her ears.  
"Sadly no! I had to send for him and when quizzed he attempted to deny the allegations against him... I chose to believe you rather than him and so I have given him a week's worth detention for lying and then trying to sabotage an honourable prefect's reputation." She inclined her head in Vivienne's direction, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Tomorrow will be his first day and it was supposed to be with me now since I won't be available you'll do the necessary work."  
"Oh no, Professor! I couldn't. Why don't you let Lily handle his detention?"  
"Miss Calliso, are you refusing to do as I have asked you to?" McGonagall asked coldly.  
"No professor" Vivienne replied, dejectedly. There went her Friday evening. She scowled to herself.  
"And as it so happens, Miss Evans will be in charge of another student. So she won't be able to take up your detention." McGonagall took one looked at Vivienne's face and sighed angrily. "Miss Calliso it is only for the evening. Besides, it was your idea in the first place!"

* * *

Vivienne walked out of the office cursing all things Sirius. It wasn't fair. That bumbling idiot decided to go out of bed and flout authority and now she was being punished. She had a feeling that the detention wouldn't go too well. Sirius wouldn't want to listen to a word that she had to say. "Well we'll see" she muttered angrily and made her way toward the greenhouses for herbology.

* * *

**An : Review? Please. :)**


End file.
